


Anti x Dark by Wilford Warfstache

by Septictrash247



Series: Wilford Writes a Fanfic [1]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Awkward, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Daddy Kink, Fanfiction, Flirting, Humor, Irish slang, M/M, Penis Size, Sexual Tension, Size Difference, Size Kink, Use of the word daddy, Wilford is a dead man, dark is done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 14:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15026456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Septictrash247/pseuds/Septictrash247
Summary: Wilford writes a fanfic.





	Anti x Dark by Wilford Warfstache

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a joke I made about how most Danti fics were all the same, and I should make a joke one. But then the idea of Wilford doing it was too good to pass up.
> 
> EDIT: just want to clarify that when it comes to these kinds of fanfics, the typos are intentional.

Helloooo ladies, gentlemen, and all other configurations of being. My name.. Is Wilford Warfstache and I've got something, a little special for you, boy howdy! Let me tell you tale, a tale as true and as blue as my balls are at this very moment.

Ignore that last part kindly if you please.

Now this tale of woe and heart wrenching love would be just like any other mushy-gushy unintelligible garbage that you can see anywhere else! Except, this story -excuse me- this harrowing journey of love is but of a different verbatim all together! Let us journey now to the begin, shall we? And by beginning I mean just yesterday. Ahem.

 

Dark, or Darkiplier, as he was christened by some uncreative fucks over the internet, was walking in his ghastly plain and dull home. A very sad sight as he was a bit of a loner, and very very very very very frustrated... Sexually. But you see, Dark didn't get along well with people, he considered himself a man of the upscale type, anyone else was either below him, or considered a worthy opponent. Dark like challenges, nothing that he couldn't solve, but friendly competition. And there was no fiercer competition, then the.. Demon? Is he a demon? I'm just gonna assume yes so..

There was no fiercer competition than the Irish demon, also known as Anti... Stupid name.. Who makes these? Anyways- Dark was looking at his beloved and expensive phone when he felt another's presence drew near. He disregarded the abhorrence in his stomach as he knew exactly who was next to him, sent strong and full of despair and emoness. Dark didn't utter anything as Anti, hands in his black skinny jeaned pockets, walked by looking moody as always. Dark rolled his eyes and force himself to turn his eyes away from the less than masculine male.

Lately Dark had been having.. Strong cravings of intimacy ever since he met Anti. No one else got under his skin like he did, no one stimulated his... Intellect, or challenged his authority. It was refreshing.

Anti glanced over and caught Dark straining not to turn his head. He smirked and thought it'd be in his best interest to antagonize the stressed and rigid man. Anti knew of Dark's.. Sexual desires for him and felt the same way. He'd been alone for most of his life and forced into darkness so having someone to tease was a big ol' confidence booster for 'em.

Like a fool he smacked his ass, causing Dark to yelp in surprise like a lil' bitch. Anti's smile got wider. "Something wrong?" No wait more Irish.. "Sumthin' wrong?" Yeah that's good.

"Sumthin' wrong?" The smaller male chuckled as Dark blushed hard and clutched his phone in an iron grip out of reflex. He panted lightly trying to regain his cool. "Please, if you could.. Not." Wait that's how Mark would say it.. More boring.

"I would appreciate it if you refrain from touching my person in that manner."

Anti couldn't resist a challenge, so he faced him fully. Dark was aware of his motivation, but being a stubborn ass, he played into his game. Resisting the urge to pin him down.

"Oh, 'm sorry. I fergot ye had a no touchin' rule. Or does that only apply te in the dead of night havin' a hard on?"

What was he getting at? "However we both know ye broke that rule. Can' let anyone know how much of a bitch ye are when ye moan huh?" Dark's eyes widened at the taunt. How could he have known that? Anti walked closer and pulled on his tie, bringing his face closer, smirk never leaving his face. "It'd be bedder.." He leaned closer, voice lowering as Dark groaned unconsciously grinding forward.

"If ye had me te help.. I know ye moan out my name.. M' right here Dark. Ye can do what'cha wan'.. Unless.. Yer not man enough te take me on."

His blue eyes clouded over with passionate lust, challenging him to make a move. Dark played into it, losing, but because he knew how big he was- I mean, we have Mark's build so I can assure everyone here, that yes, he is 10 inches... I'm 12 inches, I have the better genes. Just saying, and if you.. Lovely lovely ladies or.. Whatever pronouns you go by- I don't judge- want to hook up later I can meet out in five minutes, I'll be sure to bring the- Oh oh right...

He was much bigger than the smaller male, so despite being weak, he was determined to make Anti squirm, beg, and gasp beneath him. He let out a deep chuckle. "Oh we'll see about that.." Anti yelped as Dark pressed him up against the wall, smirking to himself at the gasp the left the slimmer male's lips when he pinned his arms above his head. Anti blushed hard but kept up his wits about him and met back the gaze of the stern stricken man in front of him. He had to get the last word in, like always, he always does that. And thrusted against him hard. He bit his lip as Dark groaned deeply. "You really think you get to be in control? Heheh, how humorous. Although I must ask.. Do you want me as bad as I want you?" Dark whispered against his ear. Anti, now almost out of breath by this point, leaned up once more.

"I think te real question is.. Why haven ya kissed me yet, daddy...?"

Dark was taken aback, wide eyed and in a stupor before his eyes- now clouded with lust I might add- went half lidded and glazed over. He licked his, pale.. So very very very pale lips slowly... I'm sorry but he's like a fucking ghost I mean seriously man! Oh uh.. Right.

He licked his ghost like lips and chuckled deeply titling Anti's chin up, his question answered. The both leaned in tediously slowly, a few inches away from each other, breath intertwining as Dark gave him a gently but firm ki-

 

Just then the door slammed itself open, shaking the nearby walls with its force. A not too happy Dark was glaring daggers into the man sitting at his desk. His aura dark and intimidating as his eyes flashed a deep dangerous red. His voice boomed and echoed, making the man at the computer flinch in surprise. "WILFORD! What the hell have I told you about using my computer?! I have google docs on my phone, you think you can hide this shit from me?!" Warfstache said nothing and purses his lips and faced forward to nothing in particular. He gave his best wide award winning smile. "Oops. Well that's all for now! Thank you so much for indulging me on this little soiree. See ya!" And with that he bowed, fiddled with his suspenders, and snapped his fingers. He disappeared in a pink poof of a smoke cloud, and like that he was gone.

Dark, now calming down but still obviously irritated, rubbed his temples and walked over to his laptop. Sitting down with a slump he proceed to delete the smut that occupied his screen. He grumbled to himself through gritted teeth. "I swear, every day he comes up with new and ridiculous ways to ruin my life." Glaring at his screen as he finished discarding the file and scanning over any fanart Warfstache may have collected.

 

After the incident had occurred. Dark could swear he heard faint giggles coming from Mark whenever he made his presence known. And each and every time, he swore to himself that Wilford was going to have a few broken teeth and a black eye to go with it.


End file.
